konoha gulch
by Malestrom of Woe
Summary: Naruto with the planning to fail lines from redvsblue. Enjoy!


Hello this is the first fanfiction i have ever really tried to make a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this as I think this idea is hilarious.

We open our story with team 7 and team 9 during a combined training session of defence of a single object. In other words capture the flag. Team 7 was assigned the color red. While team 9 was assigned the color blue. We see team 7's base with Sakura and Naruto working on securing the base. Well really only Sakura was working Naruto was just staning around and Sasuke was keeping an eye out for the enemy. Now after 15 minutes of continous silence Naruto had to break it in the most annoying way he could.

Naruto: Hey Sakura nobody likes you.

Sakura: What! What are you talking about everybody likes me.

Naruto: Yeah. Everybody hates you. You don't fit in.

Sakura: Oh. I think I fit in just fine.

Naruto: Really?

Sakura: Yes.

Naruto: Okay. Then let me ask you this Sakur what's your zombie plan?

Sakura: My what?!

Naruto: Theres two kinds of people in the world Sakura. Those who have a plan prepared for when the zombies take over the earth, and those who don't. We call those last people dinner.

Sakura: Nobody does that.

Naruto: In my zombie plan I'm going to Snow Country. Zombies have no body heat they'll freeze like corpsickels. It's brilliant!

Sakura: No one else thinks like that.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke!

Sasuke: What.

Naruto: What's your zombie plan?

Sasuke: I have two weeks worth of food stored in my attic. I climb up, and pull up the ladder with me.

Sakura: What?!

Naruto: And what happens at the end of the two weeks?

Sasuke: Oh. I'm kepping that to myself. I don't wanna risk you turnning into a zombie and knowing what I'm up to.

Sakura: Oh come on!

Sasuke: You still doing Snow Country?

Naruto: You know it!

Sasuke: You'll never make it Naruto the major ports will be choked with still carts with people trying to flee major population centers. It's gonna be nothing but a tasty flesh bottle-neck.

Naruto: I'm just gonna have to take that risk.

Sauke: Good luck to you Naruto.

Naruto Good luck to you too Sasuke.

Sakura: Are you guys brain damaged?

(This is the tim where Kakashi shows up.)

Kakashi: Hey knuckle heads what's all the yammering about?

Sakura: Hey Kakashi-sensei do you have a quote zombie plan unquote?

Kakashi: A zombie plan? Of course not!

Sakura: See, I told you...

Kakashi: I have thirty-seventh diffrent zombie plans!

Naruto: Wow! Now that's preperation. I am seriously impressed Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Don't be dirtbag. In thirty-six of the thirty-seventh plans I use your fresh corpse as bait! So I can make my inital escape from the legions of the undead!

Naruto: Well at least I know there's one plan where I...

Kakashi: In the thirty-seventh'th plan I knowingly infect myself with the zombie virus. Just so I can devour you!

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei you've gotta be pulling my leg here.

Kakashi: Why do yo think I carry a kunia with me at all times? You have to be ready to act at a moments notice. Hyaah!

Sakura: Guys with all the problems in the world, I can't believe you spend this much time thinking about...

(Unknown voices moaning)

Sakura" What's that?

(Sasuke spots the blue team limping, and moaning towards the team base)

Kakashi: Sandamie's beard! Team 9 has been infected!

(more moaning from team 9 as they get closer)

Sasuke: If anyone needs me I'll be in the attic!

Naruto: Heellllooo Juno! (I don't know the name of the capital of Snow Country they never said it in the movie)

Kakashi: Wait Naruto! I need your delishious meat for most of my plans. Hey there Sakura, you donn't wanna help me with something do ya?

Sakura: No.

Kakashi: Where's your moistous meat?!

(over with team 9 as they start wispering to each other)

Kiba: Hey Shikamaru. How long do we keep this up?

Shikamaru: When they all go into hiding, grab their flag and run!

Choji: Brian. I want Brian

Kiba: Choji, it's brains not Brian.

Choji: Oh. Sorry, I must have read the script wrong. Moaning, MOANING!

Ino: Shut up you guys they're gonna hear us!

Kiba: Hey Ino, bet's been awhile since you've had some fresh meat.

Ino: Up yours!

KIba: Bow Chicka Bow Wahaahhhaahh.

I hope you enjoyed this. I can't believe I actually did this but yay me.


End file.
